


【授翻】A Chance to Live

by gundabad65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: 德哈一发完。战争已经结束了好几年。哈利因为那些他没能阻止的死亡而愧疚。德拉科安慰了他。





	【授翻】A Chance to Live

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Chance to Live](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6461146/chapters/14787718?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_119072172)  
> OOC是我的错（在被子里哭泣

德拉科被一阵小声的啜泣吵醒了。他困倦地在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

 

“不，不，不要，对不起。不！不，不要，求你。真的很对不起，拜托，求求你，对不起，不要，我——”

 

“哈利！”德拉科立马朝着躺在他身旁的人焦急地大喊。“哈利，什么都没有发生，你在做梦。醒醒，哈利。”他用手在哈利的背上温柔地打转，“回到我身边，哈利。”月光残酷地映照他脸颊上滑落的泪水。

 

“不，不，不要，小天狼星！回来，不要，不要，求你！”他开始颤抖，绝望的喘息穿插在他的啜泣声中，“伏——伏地——”

 

“哈利，哈利，醒醒！”德拉科哀求道，他的胃因为哈利绝望的话语拧作一团。

 

他用力地摇着哈利的肩膀，直到他睁开眼睛，眼里满是恐惧。他喘息，他恼怒无措地眨着眼。“嘘，你没事了，亲爱的，”德拉科柔声说道，用手擦去他脸上的泪痕。

 

“德拉科？”哈利问道，上气不接下气。“是我，”德拉科回答，他的手温柔地梳理着哈利的头发。“你是安全的。”哈利瞪大了眼睛盯着德拉科，他眼睛里闪耀的东西揭示着他内心汹涌不息的痛苦。“我很安全。”他小声地复述着。他又开始发抖。他用双手遮住自己的脸，但还是有微弱的啜泣声从指缝间溜了出来。

 

“哈利。”德拉科凑了过来，把哈利拉到他的怀里。“我就在这里，哈利。你和我在一起。战争已经结束了。”哈利的双臂紧紧地抱着德拉科“不，不是的，你不明白，是我杀了他们，德拉科。他们死了，他们是因为我才死的。”他解释着，声音破碎，“我救不了——我没有——我——我本应该在战争中死掉的。”

 

“什么？哈利，你救了每个人！”德拉科生气地争辩着。

 

“不是每个人。”哈利小声地回答，“才不是每个人。”

 

“这不是你的责任，你那时还是个孩子。这不是你的罪过。”德拉科把哈利遮住脸的手拉下来，“你做的已经够多了。”哈利看着他，眼里带着不确定的情绪。

 

“我——我本应该死在战场上的。”

 

“什么？哈利，我还没有见过比你更像活人的人。你为什么——”

 

“不，我不是这个意思。”哈利深深地吸了一口气，然后望着德拉科，眼里的信任和脆弱让德拉科不得不忍住泪水。“在那片空地上，我让伏地魔杀死了我。但是我——我做出了选择，我选择回来。我想要回来结束这一切。”哈利颤栗着，德拉科更紧地抱住他，“我本以为我会和他一起死掉的。这么多人都死了，我又有什么资格活下去呢？”

 

“你当然有。”德拉科坚定地告诉他，“如果有只一个人有资格活下去，那肯定就是你。”

 

“但是，为什么？为什么我这么特殊？为什么没有人能再次选择，只有我一人有选择生或死的机会？”

 

“因为你用了一辈子来打这场战争。因为你牺牲了一切，就为了结束这场战争。因为可能宇宙想要给你一次机会，让你在摆脱死亡的阴影的时候生活一次！

 

“可我不是唯一一个牺牲了一切的人！小天狼星，卢平，弗雷德，他们没有得到第二次机会。他们都死了，德拉科。我本应该——”

 

“本应该什么？替每一个人去死吗？你以为这就是你的价值吗？”德拉科质问道，他的声调不断升高。  
“没错！因为我才是那个必须结束这场战争的人！”

 

“为什么？你的生命就一点价值都没有吗？你就这么相信特斯劳尼的胡扯？”他们目光灼热地盯着彼此。德拉科突然叹了一口气，重新平静了下来。“该对这场战争负责的是伏地魔，不是你。”

 

德拉科紧张地咽了一下，“而且，你不是唯一一个得到了第二次机会的人。”

 

“你说什么？”哈利问道，“是谁——”

 

“是我。宇宙也给了我第二次机会，他让我拥有了你。”哈利静静地躺了一会儿，然后他抓住了德拉科的手。

 

“谢谢你，”他低声说道，德拉科知道他又哭了。

 

“不要觉得你的性命一文不值。它对某些人来说就是一切。你就是我的全部。”

 

“我知道，我只是——”

 

“不要说了，他们的死不是你的错。你值得快乐的活着。”哈利紧靠在德拉科的身旁。“我猜现在我很快乐，”他柔声说道，“我很高兴我回来了，因为现在我有了你。我知道这很自私，但是我爱你，德拉科·马尔福。而且——而且如果你是我唯一能救的人的话，我是不会犹豫的。”德拉科抱住哈利，就像在保护他一样。

“我爱你，哈利，胜过一切。”慢慢的，他们陷入了沉睡，他们的梦中充满了希望。


End file.
